Christmas Gown
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Kazane Fujimiya is entrusted with a genuine heirloom gown that has been passed down from one generation to the next. Now that, she is nearly turning twelve-years-old this winter, Kazane is dreading her 12th birthday as she will have to wear the turquoise gown to her birthday celebration. And, everyone - including a certain number of guys -… Christmas Specials.
1. Christmas Party Plan A

Christmas Time Specials

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card BuddyFight.

**Christmas Gown.**

_Plot:_

Kazane Fujimiya is entrusted with a genuine heirloom gown that has been passed down from one generation to the next. Now that, she is nearly turning twelve-years-old this winter, Kazane is dreading her 12th birthday as she will have to wear the turquoise gown to her birthday celebration. And, everyone - including a certain number of guys - will see her in a more girlish way to her normal tomboy attire.

**Chapter 1**

"Shelia, attack the fighter and make me proud." Kazane commands her aqua-haired warrior.

"Ah." The young orchid-haired adolescent girl shouts covering her face.

"Game over." A voice announces. "Winner. Kazane Fujimiya."

"Ah… No fair, Miss Kazane." The young girl whines, falling to her knees. "You didn't give me a chance to counter-attack. I want a re-match."

Kazane rests her hand on her hip. A small smile curls from the corners of her lips. "Okay, Jamaica. We'll have a rematch tomorrow."

"Miss Kazane," A young bluenette girl calls as she is waving from the stands to get Kazane's attention. Kazane turns her head to see the waving hand gesture of the young bluenette haired girl. "Principle Ironclaw is looking for you."

Kazane grins sheepishly at the lingering thought of the old man. She forgot all about the match that she had scheduled with the veteran Dungeon World user. "Thanks for warning me, Fauna." She said with a slight wave of her hand to the 3rd grader up on the stands.

"There you are, Miss Fujimiya." Principle Ironclaw announces, finding his target. "We have a Dungeon World re-match to attend to."

"Sorry, Gramps. I have somewhere else to be right now." Kazane waves her hand at the old man. She skips and runs as fast as she can from the enraged old man. "My mother is waiting for me. We'll just have to reschedule some other time to battle against our Dungeon World decks. See you."

"MISS FUJIMIYA!"

_Otehmin_

"Kazane, my daughter, come over here." Her mother calls for her 11-year-old orange-haired daughter.

Kazane enters into her mother's room. Her crimson eyes gaze to notice something. She sees a lovely turquoise dress. It is nicely draped on a mannequin in the center of her mother's bedroom. There is a pair of hands that rest on her little adolescent shoulders. Kazane glances over her shoulder to see her mother.

"Just think, Kazane. This Saturday, for your 12th birthday, you'll be wearing the traditional heirloom dress."

Kazane sheepishly grins at her proud, ecstatic mother. Her gaze lingers, hinting to her discomfort of having to wear the traditional heirloom for her 12th birthday. It is just another ordinary birthday, after all.

_Otehmin_

Shosetsu is crumpling a piece of paper and casually tosses it into the trashcan without a second thought.

"Are you sure you want to dismiss the invitation, Shosetsu?" His item card buddy asked.

"I'm sure." Shosetsu said, leaving the council office at Sen Cad. "It is just…" He trails off in deep thought of the young orange-haired girl that he faced off in the semi-finals against the carefree Aibo Academy and the serious Sengoku Academy. He totally defeated her with ease.

"Shosetsu?"

"M-Maybe," Shosetsu said, dismissing his lingering thoughts. "On second thought. I should attend."

"I understand."

_Otehmin_

"Rouga, Davide." Kyoya announces to two guys in the meeting room. "I need you two to attend this birthday party on my behalf. It involves another strong Buddy Fighter that will replace Terumi. She has really left me quite interested in her."

"Why don't you go yourself, then?" Rouga snorts, underneath his breath. He is leaning against the wall to the doorway. His eyes are closed, annoyed.

Kyoya snickers at Rouga's usual display of reluctance.

"Who do you want, Kyoya?" Davide asks, sticking out his tongue. "I'll make sure to bring that girl back."

Kyoya sits down on his bench stool and he begins to play on his huge organ. "I believe that you already meet her, Davide."

"Oh," Davide said, anxiously licking his lips. "That feisty girl I told you about?"

"Kazane Fujimiya," Kyoya said, dismissing his playing his organ. "I need a worthy Queen, after all."

"Tsk." Rouga growls underneath his breath as his eyelids narrow.

"I'll retrieve her for you, Master Kyoya."

Not too far away from the meeting, Sophia narrows her eyelids. She turns on her heels to walk away. "I won't lose to a 3rd rate Buddy Fighter." Her eyes transform catlike.

_Otehmin_

"Z, are you sure about your decision?" Akatsuki asked. "You're not going to the party."

There is a light burning to his cheeks. "I'm sure, Akatsuki." Zanya replies, pushing his glasses upwards on his nose bridge. "If you want to attend…" He trails off in deep thought. "Anyways, Father wants me and Tsukikage to…"

"Is that so," A confident voice said from behind the Kisaragi brothers.

Zanya turns his head to see his new-founded circle of friends standing just outside his gate in the backyard. "Gao. Everyone."

"We've all been invited to Kazane's birthday." Kuguru announces, perkily.

Zanya's glasses crack at the sides. "A-A g-girl…"

"Huh?" Kuguru said, puzzled from his usual behavior around girls.

"I say. He's as rude as ever." Lady Suzuha announces, folding her arms across her chest.

Everyone shares a group laugh.

_Otehmin_

"Oh, Kazane." Her mother clasps her hands together. She cheerfully closes her eyes in sheer delight. "You look absolutely adorable in that heirloom."

Kazane turns her whole body around to look at the long mirror. The reflection reveals Kazane's entire image. The turquoise dress - that she is wearing – is casually draping over her slender frame; outlining all of her feminine curves that she often hides. Her lips are lightly glossed with some lip balm and also painted a shade of ruby red to match her crimson eyes. Her cheeks are lightly covered with some rosary powder that her mother applied on her. Lastly, there is a pine green ribbon tied in her shoulder-length orange hair. "Mother, isn't this a bit much?" She asked, twirling around to face her mother.

"Nonsense. You are a going to be the 'Belle of the Ball'."

"Mother." Kazane groans in the same annoyance that she displays when Bladewing Phoenix acts obnoxious towards guys. "Is it really necessary to wear this 'clown' makeup?"

"Clown makeup?" Her mother repeats. "It is called a 'feminine touch'. A woman's warrior paint."

"Warrior paint?" Kazane repeats, walking to the washroom to turn on the tap to the sink. A few splashes are heard, as Kazane scrubs the paint off from her face. The tap is twisted off to stop the water flowing. "Why can't I just look like the same way I normally do?" She asked, rhetorically.

"It is because you are the grand-daughter of the principle. And, you are turning twelve. You are turning into a lovely young lady. Soon, you will experience your menarche."

Kazane opens her mouth to protest.

"Kazane, tell me the truth." Her mother said, combing her daughter's orange hair with a brush. "Is there some 'special guy' that has caught your interest?"

Kazane's cheeks redden at the sudden thought of 'him'. "M-Mother."

_Ekosi. Chapter 1 of Christmas Gown_

_AN: Otehmin means 'Strawberry'. Ekosi means 'that is all'. _


	2. Christmas Party Plan B

**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. It belongs to Bushiroad. Best writers ever.**

**AN: Okay it took a lot longer than expected. I really don't like my stories being unfinished.**

**This is Kazane's birthday celebration. The pairings are here, as they were both on the review requests: GaoxKazanexRouga. It's not the best of my work, but it is quite fluffy. I like being a 'fluffy writer'. Please read and review. **

**Christmas Gown**

**Chapter 2**

Kazane – in the heirloom turquoise dress - is standing alone in the huge bright-lit ballroom. She is leaning against the wall, a defeated sigh releases from her parted glossy lips. Everyone, except for her, is dancing to Asmodai and Tetsuya's cd solo recent release.

Kazane cautiously fidgets her fingers in between her fringes of her orange hair.

"Hey, Kazane."

Kazane Fujimiya raises her head up; her crimson eyes look at her most inspiring rival, Gao Mikado. "Hello, Gao."

Gao casually scratches his lower cheek with his curled forefinger. "That dress… looks… um…"

"Huh?" Her eyebrows slightly rise; she notices that Gao has a noticeable scarlet face, now. "Um… Gao, your face is…"

"Yeah. It's totally warm inside here." Gao laughs, raising his right hand and places his hand behind his head. "Do you want to go outside - on the veranda - for a while?"

Kazane nods, a faint rosiness now colors her cheeks.

Gao and Kazane exit through the long glass door from the ballroom, they lean on the balcony railing. Their heads are lifted to star at the starry, Christmas Eve evening.

A less scarlet face Gao sidelong glances at Kazane. He slips off his most valued Sun Fighter mini-jacket and places it over Kazane's bare shoulders. Kazane turns to look at Gao, puzzlement on her face. "It's cold out here."

Kazane's crimson gaze softens and her eyelids close. "Thanks, Gao." She said, leaning forward to lightly nuzzle her nose tip against his.

Gao notices that Kazane is very close to him. Her glossy lips are within reaching distance all he has to do is lean forward to touch her lips with his. Gao slightly leaps backwards from her, distancing himself away from her. "I'll go get some Ice Tea for us." He told her, briskly walking back into the ballroom to get some refreshments.

"Gao," Kazane whispers, tightening the Sun Fighter mini-jacket collar. Her fingers are firmly grasping - the collar of the mini-jacket - more firmly around her neck to provide her some warmth.

Kazane resumes her crimson gaze upwards to the starry dark sky. She hears some swift and light footsteps approaching from behind her. A small smile curls on her lips. She gracefully twirls around to greet her friendly rival. "Gao," Her voice trails off. It is someone else. "Rouga,"

His deep cyan gaze looks past her crimson gaze. Rouga walks up to her side, he leans against the balcony railing.

"Uh…"

Rouga sidelong glances at her, without saying one word. His cyan eyes resume to silently gaze at the outskirts of the glittering glowing lights of the city lights ahead of him.

Kazane remains silent and is really unsure of what to say to Rouga. Where should she start the conversation with him? Instead, Kazane leans against the balcony railing looking out at the mystic, glittering lights illumined from the city's lights.

"The city lights look amazing tonight." Rouga said, leaning away from the balcony. He is heading back inside the ballroom. Rouga stops in his tracks, slightly glancing over his right shoulder to look at Kazane in her turquoise dress. He adverts his gaze, as he resumes to walk away from her without saying another word shared between them.

"Rouga," Kazane whispers, underneath her breath. The warmth of her breath creates some white puffy, mist in the chilling night air. Lightly, she shakes her head in dismissal of the young white-haired teenage guy.

Gao returns with two glasses in each of his hands. "Here, Kazane." He said, handing her glass of Ice Tea. His face returns to a scarlet shade and his eyelids are closed. "I've been meaning to tell you, Kazane." He said, smiling widely at her.

"Huh?" Kazane said, owlishly. A hint of primrose shade returns to her cheeks.

"You really do look amazing in that turquoise gown. It really does suit you, Kazane." Gao said, opening his topaz eyes to meet her crimson eyes. "Here's to next year for more awesome Buddy Fights." He said, lightly tapping the tip of her glass with his.

"Yeah." Kazane agrees, cheerfully.

The two friendly rivals both take a small sip of their drink, the Ice Tea. Gao and Kazane both look forward to engage in more encounters to Buddy Fights and make new friends along the way.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: Since, this is a Christmas Special. It's finished and completed. **


End file.
